Founder of Diabolism Fanfiction - Mini Date
by SakkieTS
Summary: Contains 18 (M/M) 22 January 2020, wind rustling through the trees near that person's chamber. That person is Lan Wangji, Husband of a certain person. He currently is reading a book while sitting on a couch. Suddenly he felt quite sleepy. He thought that it's odd, but he still decided to take asleep. He slowly closes his eyes and losing conscious…


**Wei Wuxian & Lan Wangji - Mini Date**  
Posted originally on the _Archive of Our Own at /works/22195126_.

**Rating:** Mature Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage Category: M/M Fandom: 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon) Relationship: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn Character: Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lán Jǐngyí, Madam Lán (Módào Zǔshī) Additional Tags: Birthday, date, Fanfiction Stats: Published: 2020-01-23 Words: 2210 Wei Wuxian & Lan Wangji - Mini Date

by **Yukkie**

**Summary**

22 January 2020, wind rustling through the trees near that person's chamber. That person is Lan Wangji, Husband of a certain person. He currently is reading a book while sitting on a couch. Suddenly he felt quite sleepy. He thought that it's odd, but he still decided to take asleep. He slowly closes his eyes and losing conscious…

**Notes**

Hello, it's Yukkie!  
Did you all forget me? *Sob*  
Today I'm bringing new fanfiction. It's special for who the fans of Lan Wangji and his wifey, Wei Wuxian ◟(◕◡◕)◞  
[This is only fanfiction. It differs from the original novel of MXTX.] (Ɔ ˘⌣˘) (˘⌣˘ C)  
Let me explain the characters:  
◕ Lan Wangji  
◕ Wei Wuxian  
◕ Madam Lan (Zhan-er Mama!)  
◕ Lan Xichen  
◕ Lan Jingyi  
◕ Lan Shizui

See the end of the work for more notes

**Wei Wuxian & Lan Wangji - Mini Date**

* * *

22 January 2020, wind rustling through the trees near that person's chamber. That person is Lan Wangji, Husband of a certain person. He currently is reading a book while sitting on a couch. Suddenly he felt quite sleepy. He thought that it's odd, but he still decided to take asleep. He slowly closes his eyes and losing conscious…

Lan Wangji, _"Mom."_

Madam Lan, _"Do you want something, Zhan-er?"_

Lan Wangji, _"I saw a kid outside just now."_

Madam Lan, _"Oh, whose kid might it be?"_

Lan Wangji, _"He looked worn out."_

Madam Lan_, "Is he?"_

Lan Wangji, _"…"_

Madam Lan, _"And then?"_

Lan Wangji, _"I gave him a rattle drum."_

Madam Lan caresses Lan Wangji's head, _"You could bring him here, you know?"_

Lan Wangji, _"Uncle will be mad."_

Madam Lan smiles gently, _"Hide it from him then."_

Lan Wangji,_ "…"_

Madam Lan poked his son's nose, _"It's a joke."_

Lan Wangji, _"I will find a way so Uncle won't be mad."_

Madam Lan, _"Oh?"_

Lan Xichen opens the door, _"Wangji, Let's go back."_

Lan Wangji nodded, _"Mom, I will go back with brother then."_

Madam Lan caresses Lan Wangji's head gently, _"Okay."_

Lan Wangji went back with his brother then. The next day, he went out without his Uncle's consent and go to find the boy from yesterday, and when he found out that the boy had gone from the place. He looked quite down while going back to Cloud Recesses. Just like that, A month had passed, the time he can visit his mom. Sadly, Lan Qiren told him that Madam Lan had passed away. Lan Wangji knew it and still continued to return to her house every single month, waiting for someone to open the door for him.

One night, when he slept, he dreamed the day where he told his mother about the boy he meets coincidently. Madam told him something before he left.

"_Zhan-Er, if tomorrow you go to find the boy and he's gone. It's fine, okay? Because there will be a reason why you meet that boy, maybe in the future that boy might be someone important to you and change your life forever. Keep it in your mind."_

Just like that, Lan Wangji already keeps the words of Madam Lan in his mind and lives thoroughly. Then one day, he met his soul mate, Wei Wuxian by fate, stay his side all the time, be together while his soul mate doesn't know his feelings, then, unfortunately, he lost him before he could tell his feelings. Helplessly, he sat alone and played _"Inquire"_ every day, every night. He began to go through the same experiences Wei Wuxian had such as drinking wine and raising rabbits.

Then, 13 years passed. Finally, his soul mate yet again back to his side, just like how his mother had said, they are fated to be together, no matter how many times they are being parted. This time, he properly told his feeling to Wei Wuxian. Now, they are happily living together as husband and wife in Cloud Recesses.

Slowly regained his conscious, Lan Wangji saw his wife, Wei Wuxian who sat beside him with a weird's expression.

* * *

Lan Wangji, _"Wei Ying."_

Wei Wuxian grinning, _"Did you have a good dream?"_

Lan Wangji smiles gently, _"I do."_

Wei Wuxian, _"Oh? What dream might you have?"_

Lan Wangji, _"It's about my mother."_

Wei Wuxian frowned, _"Madam Lan?_

Lan Wangji, _"Yes."_

Wei Wuxian, _"How unusual to hear you had a dream about Madam Lan."_

Lan Wangji, _"Yeah."_

Wei Wuxian scratched his head, _"Well, Lan Zhan, there is something I want to ask."_

Lan Wangji, _"Mn?"_

Wei Wuxian, _"There is a time when I still small, I met a boy wearing a white robe and a headband once…He's such a cutie too."_

Lan Wangji, _"A boy?"_

Wei Wuxian, _"Yeah… He gave me something at that time."_

Lan Wangji, _"What is it that the boy gave to you?"_

Wei Wuxian, _"Rattle drum!"_

Lan Wangji gasped, _"…Rattle drum."_

Wei Wuxian smiles gently to Lan Wangji, "_Now, I look at you… He looked so similar to you! With that stern face and wear a white's."_

Lan Wangji's earlobe turned quite red,_ "…"_

Wei Wuxian saw his earlobe and smirked, "_Your earlobe told me the answer!"_

Lan Wangji turned away his face, _"…"_

Wei Wuxian holds Lan Wangji's cheeks and turned his face to him, _"It's you, right?!"_

Lan Wangji, "_Seems so…"_

Wei Wuxian happily hugged Lan Wangji, who still blushed, _"I'm so happy right now, Lan Zhan!"_

Lan Wangji, _"Not only you, me too."_

Wei Wuxian, _"We're fated! I'm so happy! It felt like a dream! Maybe I still dreaming?"_

Lan Wangji pinched Wei Wuxian, _"Does it hurt?"_

Wei Wuxian, _"Argh! Hurt!"_

Lan Wangji's face became paler, _"…Is it hurt that much?"_

Wei Wuxian, _"Yeah! You're using your monstrous strength too much, Lan Zhan!_

Lan Wangji lowered his head and sent a peck to his beloved one, _"Go away, hurty…"_

Wei Wuxian's face became tomato at once, _"Err…"_

Lan Wangji, _"Your face…"_

Wei Wuxian, _"It's your fault!"_

Lan Wangji frowned, _"…"_

Wei Wuxian smirked, _"As punishment, cook me a super spicy tteokbokki!"_

Lan Wangji, _"What is that?"_

Wei Wuxian, _"It's very tasty food I just tasted in a new stall at Caiyi Town."_

Lan Wangji confused, _"…"_

Wei Wuxian smirked, "_I know you can't cook that right now, so I will give you the next time then!"_

Lan Wangji, _"Then I will cook you another dish."_

Wei Wuxian, _"I will look forward to it then!"_

Lan Wangji, _"En."_

Wei Wuxian sneakily tugs Lan Wangji's sleeves, _"Lan Zhan."_

Lan Wangji, _"Yes?"_

Wei Wuxian, _"I want to have a mini date, tonight."_

Lan Wangji, _"Okay."_

Wei Wuxian, _"Be careful when sneaking out!"_

Lan Wangji gave a half-smile, _"I will."_

Wei Wuxian, _"Then, I will go prepared first!"_

Lan Wangji, _"Prepare?"_

Wei Wuxian, "_Shh…_"

Lan Wangji confused as Wei Wuxian just gave him an "_shh_" and left. Lan Wangji has done all his work and cleans the table. He gussy up a little. In his heart, he was so excited to have a mini-date with Wei Wuxian but doesn't show it all in the face.

Just like that, a few hours passed. Wei Wuxian just asks him to wait at the destination. Lan Wangji wears civilian clothes and didn't wear his forehead ribbon. Because of his attire, peoples don't know his identity and only claims him as a very good-looking man who invited by someone. Lan Wangji just waits patiently alone near a bridge.

A few minutes passed, Wei Wuxian appeared behind Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji gasped when he turns around to look at him.

* * *

Wei Wuxian smilingly, _"How is it? Does it look better in me?"  
_  
Lan Wangji stuttered, _"Y-You."_

Wei Wuxian laughed, _"You're stuttering again, Han Guang-Jun."_

Lan Wangji, _"Why did you wear woman clothes?"_

Wei Wuxian, _"Just feel like it. Also, I did put some of my skill in makeup, you know?"_

Lan Wangji, _"You look good."_

Wei Wuxian, _"I know it, right? Since Mo Xuanyu does have a pretty face rather than called handsome."_

Lan Wangji completely speechless when he heard it from Wei Wuxian, _"…"_

Wei Wuxian, _"Let's go!"_

Lan Wangji, _"Mn."_

Wei Wuxian holds Lan Wangji's hand and runs to some food stalls. They had some chat while walking to another fun's stalls. Wei Wuxian holds him to play catching goldfish too. In the end, Wei Wuxian still loses to Lan Wangji in gold fish's catching contest. Wei Wuxian took him again to the food stalls he mentioned in the afternoon.

Wei Wuxian poked Lan Wangji, "_Husband, that's the food that I mentioned in the afternoon."_

Lan Wangji approached the seller, _"Mister, pack all of them."_

The Seller gasped, _"Y-Yes!"_

Wei Wuxian shocked, _"Do you have to buy them all?"_

Lan Wangji, _"Half, you eat. Half give me to research."  
_  
Wei Wuxian, _"Don't you think you buy it too much? Wait, you thought I'm a pig?!"_

Lan Wangji, _"It's fine, even you become a pig I still love you."_

Wei Wuxian smiled, _"My husband indeed."_

Lan Wangji gave a small smile, _"This is your husband after all."_

Wei Wuxian took the half portion of the food, and sent a piece to Lan Wangji's mouth, _"How was it?"_

Lan Wangji's earlobe turned as red as a tomato, _"Tasty."_

Wei Wuxian, _"Need water? Seems like it's too spicy for you after all."_

Lan Wangji wiped his mouth with a handkerchief, _"My mouth needs some neutralize."_

Lan Wangji smirked and sent his mouth to his and they're playing tongues for a while until some saliva leaking without seeing their existence. Wei Wuxian can't endure anymore, Lan Wangji noticed its uncomfortable and apart from their mouth. Wei Wuxian dazedly, _"Lan Wangji, you're so brave ah!"_

Lan Wangji, _"Taste sweet."_

Wei Wuxian panicky, _"Shhhh! We're in public now!"_

Lan Wangji pinched his cheek, _"Don't you always shameless?"_

Wei Wuxian, _"I only shameless on you, my dear husband!"_

Lan Wangji, _"…"_

Wei Wuxian, _"Han Guang-jun, look at what you do."_

Lan Wangji gasped when Wei Wuxian pressed his body to his husband, _"I see."_

Wei Wuxian, _"You better take the responsible!"_

Lan Wangji princess carries Wei Wuxian and walks faster to a place where there are no people. Wei Wuxian nibbling his husband's earlobe, made Lan Wangji also got a boner. Lan Wangji pressed Wei Wuxian to a tree and fiercely kiss him, Wei Wuxian reacted to the kiss and his legs become weakly.

* * *

Wei Wuxian let out a groan, _"Ah…Lan Zhan, actually that dish has another name."  
_  
Lan Wangji, _"What another name…"_

Wei Wuxian, _"Spicy rice cake, hehe."_

Lan Wangji lifted his lower cloth and eat his little junior, _"Okay."_

Wei Wuxian moaned, _"…Ahn, Lan Zhan…"_

Lan Wangji, _"What?"_

Wei Wuxian panted, "_I think I preferred your spicy white cabbage…Ahh!"_

Lan Wangji keeps licked his little junior, finally, Wei Wuxian can't hold anymore and let out his milk.

Wei Wuxian, _"Hah… Your skill improved, husband!"_

Lan Wangji strip his top cloth, _"Flattered."_

Wei Wuxian, _"So, we're going to do "it" here?"_

Lan Wangji played Wei Wuxian's pink nipples at his chest, _"Try a new place."_

Wei Wuxian, _"Han Guang-jun, you're mad!"_

Lan Wangji, _"You like it."_

Wei Wuxian grinned, _"If it's from husband, I love it all… Ahh.."_

Lan Wangji sent his member to Wei Wuxian's small hole. Wei Wuxian let out load's moan as Lan Wangji slowly thrust inside, _"…Ahhnn! Lan Zhan… Slower..."_

Lan Wangji noticed Wei Wuxian gonna fall, he quickly holds his body and nibbles his earlobe, _"…"_

Wei Wuxian's tear dripped, _"You're such a bully."_

Lan Wangji noticed the tear and licked, _"Sweet."_

Wei Wuxian sent his mouth to Lan Wangji, _"Kiss me...Hnn.."_

Lan Wangji fiercely kisses Wei Wuxian, while he moves his waist slowly. His hand keeps pinched Wei Wuxian's two red nipples, Wei Wuxian felt more aroused than usual, since they do it outside and wear a woman clothes, who knows, Lan Wangji really did produce a new fetish from today experience. Wei Wuxian keeps provoked Lan Wangji and made Lan Wangji can't hold anymore and let out his sperm inside Wei Wuxian's. Wei Wuxian's body trembled as the sperm goes inside, and let out too.

* * *

Wei Wuxian, _"So full..."_

Lan Wangji took out another clean handkerchief and clean the leaked sperm from Wei Wuxian's hole. Wei Wuxian felt aroused by Lan Wangji's doing. Wei Wuxian trembled, _"Han Guang-Jun, I'm hard again... What should I do?"  
_  
Lan Wangji sighed, _"Another round."_

Wei Wuxian smirked, _"Change another new place."_

Lan Wangji, _"Where to?"_

Wei Wuxian remembered something, _"Ah, before that. Let's walk furthermore from here."_

Lan Wangji, _"Okay."_

Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji slowly walk further and found a lake with an amazing view of the star. There is a lot of stars that can be seen there, Lan Wangji stunned. Wei Wuxian approached from behind, _"Han Guang-Jun, happy birthday." _Lan Wangji blushed, _"..."_

Wei Wuxian, _"Are you that happy? Ah, just because I'm the first one gave you a blessing? Han Guang-Jun is so cute."_

Lan Wangji fiercely kissed Wei Wuxian's lips. Wei Wuxian follows his rhythm. Wei Wuxian smiled, _"Let's make this place our mini-date hidden spot!"_

Lan Wangji smiled and hug Wei Wuxian tightly, _"Okay."_

Wei Wuxian, _"You know? This dress-up is my present for you. The clothes are handmade!"_

Lan Wangji, _"Then your face..."_

Wei Wuxian, _"I learned it of course. Do you notice that in the last few days I always come back late?"_

Lan Wangji nodded, _"I see."_

Wei Wuxian, _"Do I look beautiful? Hehe..."_

Lan Wangji, _"You always beautiful in my heart... forever..."_

Wei Wuxian blushed, _"I love you."_

Lan Wangji kissed his forehead, _"I love you too."_

Wei Wuxian lowered his head and look at Lan Wangji's hard thing, _"Let's continue our business."  
_  
Lan Wangji fiercely sent his member to Wei Wuxian's inside again and do him until dawn. Morning, Wei Wuxian's waist hurt like hell when they go back Cloud Recesses, Lan Wangji princess carries Wei Wuxian all the way to their chamber. Lan Sizhui and Lan Jingyi accidentally saw them like that and quickly run away while flushed.

* * *

Wei Wuxian, "_Lan Zhan, where did the spicy rice cake we bought?"_

Lan Wangji frowned, _"Forgot."_

Wei Wuxian smiled, _"Then, let's go buy again!"_

Lan Zhan, _"En."_

**[END]**

**End Notes**

Has everyone enjoyed my this small special fanfiction?  
Thanks for those who already read this long- fanfiction... maybe (?)  
Don't forget to leave a kudos to encourage me for more!  
Also for those who want to find me. Please find me on **Twitter Sak_Kiets** ◟(◕◡◕)◞  
Happy Birthday, Zhan-er Also, Wish everyone have a happy Lunar New Year!

_Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!_


End file.
